Gonk Droid
A Gonk Droid was a type of droid that supplied power to various electronic devices. The Droid made an appearance in all of the LEGO Star Wars video games released to date and is infamous for his extremely slow walking pace. However, there is an extra that will make him walk extremely fast and jump higher than any normal character in the game LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. The name "Gonk" refers to the droid's full name, which is "GNK Power Droid". Description The Gonk droid has a main box, supported by two short legs, and two feet. Out of the seven parts used, three are Dark Stone Grey, and four are Medium Stone Grey. The main box has Black printing. The old variant has a body made from a mailbox-type brick while the new variant is brick-built. Background The Gonk Droid's official name is the GNK Power Droid, but it was nicknamed "Gonk Droid" because of the low honking noise it made, which sounded like the word "Gonk". Gonk Droids were, put simply, power generators on legs. They were programmed with very basic intelligence, so they could understand simple commands. They were often found on under-developed planets, were there was no electricity grid, or in mobile operations, such as the military. Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game variants Notes * In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, the Gonk Droid is slow-moving and unable to jump. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, one of the extra cheats is Super Gonk, which allows the Gonk Droid to jump and move much faster. * The Gonk Droid's body is also used in other sets as a mailbox. * In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, the GNK Droid is identified as a Separatist character, and is attacked by Republic-aligned characters, however the character model is a Plonk Droid, a similar droid that has a longer body and 2 more legs. * He is one of the few characters to appear in all 4 video games. * In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, he is notably faster than his previous appearances. Parts * Part 4346px8 (Body front) * Part 4345b (Body) * Part 3794 (Leg attachment) * Part 4085c (Feet) * Part 4073 (Legs) Appearances * 4480 Jabba's Palace * 10144 Sandcrawler * 9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75059 Sandcrawler Other Physical Appearances * 75253 Droid Commander Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars '' * [[LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens|''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens]] * LEGO Star Wars: Skywalker Saga Gallery Gonk Droid.png|The Gonk Droid in a lighter grey. Gonk Droid.jpg|The Gonk Droid in the darker grey. 8269691626.jpg|The Gonk Droid as seen in the 2012 advent calendar. Gongiarz.jpg|The Gonk Droid's avatar in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, that becomed later a popular internet meme Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2003